vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127239-morning-coffee-62-looking-to-the-future-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I was out in Algoroc on Saturday evening, scooping up as many newblets as I could. I recruit in zone chat, and always "RP" it out, so it sounds like fun, instead of just a list of requirements. And, for the first time since launch, I had to take a pass on two different players ... and I passed them over because of their spammy, awful names. Honestly, I hate feeling like I'm being elitist and a prude. I have funny names, too. I mean, my Engineer is "Flint Fredstone" and my Spellslinger is "Jacques Skellington" so I obviously get the humor in picking a less-than-normal-sounding name. But "Pooooooop Pooooooop" and (well, I won't type out the other names as it's not really funny or friendly) that other guy, I'm sorry. They might be the best players in the world, but I refuse to associate myself with people who go out of their way to be purposefully rude or mean or blatantly stupid. | |} ---- I don't think my guild is going to care, as long as they're not dicks they're in. | |} ---- Your posts always make me die a little. I've always wanted to work on the hardware side of things but life's stuck me firmly into software. I'd have to take a large pay cut to make that sort of career change at this point in time. ( Don't stop, I live vicariously through your experience :lol: ) I've never been a fan of no-app guilds. A minimal app (Describe yourself, Describe your MMO experience, Do you like pie?) goes a looooong way to filtering out the fly-by's and bank looters. The minimal effort required is enough that most problem kids will go find an easier target. If you hate apps on principal I wish you luck in your future endeavors. Last night... bi-weekly RL errand, then tea (RP) and Boulder. Tonight is Villa night :wub: but I should have enough time to run Pykke through some dailies and maybe a contract or three. | |} ---- And as you well know, I am the exact opposite. I'd rather give everyone a chance to be a d-bag then kick them out in front of everyone. I think applications are fine for high-end raiders or premade PVP guilds, since you kind of have to "get in where you fit in" with that kind of guild. But us? We're *way* too casual to require something like that. Plus, it would take all the fun out of recruiting. That said, I expect we're going to clamp down a bit come the transition, at least for a while. | |} ---- If you want to experiment, go buy yourself a little Arduino board. Honestly more and more what I do gets closer and closer to embedded software, somewhat to my detriment. I'm good with HDL and hardware, but my app programming abilities have atrophied over the years. I rely heavily on my embedded software guy. I know enough to have a detailed discussion with him, but there's still a gap between that and the in-the-trenches aspect. So... get something you can monkey with at a low level and you're on your way :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- Aww you don't like my graphics? I worked hard on that picture dammit! :P New graphics would be nice. I need to do some more work on it and will get it done at some point. Edit: I need to figure out how to make my guild link in my signature, a word. I tried playing around with it, but just can't seem to get it to work. :( | |} ---- ---- Brand new as of 1 hour ago :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you! :) It is very easy to use. I have used Enjin and Guildlaunch, and both are not user friendly. Shivtr is very user friendly and easy to manage. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm just going to second this! Shivtr is my favorite of all the guild management sites out there. :D Very user friendly! | |} ---- The Saddles have had an underused Enjin one for ages :lol: ;) The problem with my copious spare time is that it ain't so copious. I've played with Arduino in the past (even did a presentation at work about it) and quickly abandoned their IDE for straight up avr-gcc for my own project (replacement keypad controller for my garage door opener). It's not that I don't have the skills, I just don't have the professional experience that would justify my current salary level. (For my next trick I'm gonna build a HID footpedal to use as a PTT button. ARMs are getting super cheap so some day I'll get around to making a VOIP answering machine.) While I appreciate apps I avoid the over-the-top ones unless I know the group well. I'm not interested in world-first progression raiding and if you're not doing that you don't need a detailed resume. | |} ---- I knew that, but no one ever used it so I wrote it off. :P | |} ---- Same here. And when Scott left, he passed the rights to Vic. Now Vic has left and I don't think anyone knows how to contact him. So Fitchy took it upon herself to just make a new one. We're also gonna start an all-new recruitment thread once we're all sorted out. | |} ---- ---- He and Parth did leave contact info. But I agree with Fitch Guildlaunch and Enjin are awful. | |} ---- Yes, Vic did leave me with contact information and I think Dord, too. I just don't like Enjin, so went with a brand new site. | |} ---- ---- he apparently could not stand even the THOUGHT that we'd go F2P, so he bailed a couple of weeks ago. Didn't wait for the specifics or anything, just saw the writing on the wall and bugged out. /shrug We all have our breaking point. | |} ---- Vic has left :O?! What did I miss? Hate being a eurolopp sometimes :'c | |} ---- No more TL;DRs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That made me realize I want a giant penny and a full size T-rex so I can make an accurate Batcave. | |} ---- Tell the housing people's we need terrain editors, waterfalls, elevators/teleports so this can happen. Bat Cave connected to Wayne Manor = greatest plot of all time | |} ---- I would not be adverse to this. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ..... T-rex. ..... T-rex *Begging subroutines activated* PLEASE. PLEASE OH PLEASE. PLEASE HELP. I NEED A T-REX | |} ---- Oh I understand completely. I was just trying to encourage you with the fact that 1) you're probably not as far away from hardware layer as you expect, 2) it's more possible than ever to work on it as a DIYer. Foot push to talk would be kind of nifty. I just use a button on the side of my mouse. And that application WASN'T really all that intimidating -- at least not to an adult, and not to someone who's been around the block. I've seen FAR worse. It was the ACT of having to apply to a guild that was intimidating. And, it wasn't because he's not a capable and productive guild member, just felt intimidated by the process. That was the nuance. So... keep an eye out for those sorts of folks. They need homes too :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- Seems legit. What's the worst that could happen? | |} ---- Caretaker!! Why does it feel like I haven't seen you around in ages?? | |} ---- ----